thornbarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of a Mutant
((This is like an extended version of the bio on Drachir's page.)) When My Life Was Boring My name is Drachir Notaehw, and I am not human. I grew up in the town of Elkhold, and I am a near-human. I see excellently at night and I am much more agile than most of whom I have met. I was outcasted from any social group during my schooling, which was a blessing and a curse. I had few distractions, but few friends. Nonetheless, I still did all the work I could, and studied dilligently for every exam. I was actually able to skip over some education, and I ended up finishing 3rd Schooling ((High School)) at the age of seven. I graduated from the highest education institute at the top of my class after five years. I decided to find a teacher in the mythical ways of magicka. Although, this would be difficult, as most practicioners of this art were driven from townships long ago. I wandered the forest for two years, still not discovering anything. That is, until one day, when I found an old hollowed-out cyprus tree. When I entered, I was greeted warmly by none other than the legendary wizard Archmage Sirron. I told him that it was an honor to be meeting with him, let alone joining him for mammoth's milk. I asked him if he could teach me, and he said it came with a price: "Go out and fetch me an apple, would you?" I didn't understand. A simple task, yet an ominously deeper meaning. I exited, only to find an apple tree straight across from the Archmage's cyprus. I reached for an apple, but the branch pulled away. I then began climbing the tree. After being shaken off, I realized the true challenge in the wizard's message. I walked back toward the tree, and saw a face in the trunk, which simply said, "No!" The apple ent then pulled it's very roots from the ground, and began running. Yes, a running tree. It was easy to catch up to, just not easy to fight. I decided the best way to approach this was to take the apple without harming the ent. I managed to catch it off guard and climb onto it's back. I began making my way up the trunk and onto it's arm, staying clung to the massive branches. One the succulent fruit was within reach, I plucked it from the branch, dropped to the ground, and ran as though I was outrunning an avalanche. I made it back to the cyprus, with Sirron holding the door open. After I gave him the apple, he checked outside to see the ent, muttered,and turned to me. He deemed me worthy of learning the types of magicka associated with my method of retrieving the apple. I thanked him, and we embarked on a year-long journey throughout the practice of Electric, Poison, Healing, and Stealth magicka. Afterwards, I showed my immense gratitude toward him, and wandered the forest for another year. Smooth Move, NerdMaster General I was helping trapped animals one warm day when I happened to notice the most beautiful wood elf I had ever seen in a valley clearing. I started to slide down the side of the miniature valley, when my foot hit a small rock, causing me to flip, tumble, and roll to the bottom. I had startled the poor girl, and and when she asked if I was alright, I replied: "Excuse me, but could you help me find the nearest medical professional? I believe I've taken one of Eros' arrows in my posterior." That was the day I first met Meishka Maholson. She obviously had never heard of Eros before, because she took me to a hospital. From then on, I knew I had to learn more about her. I took the chance, expecting to find an empty clearing, but indeed it wasn't. I explained who I was, and she challenged me. We dueled for quite a while, and then, thoroughly tired, sat upon the ground. Se asked if I could help with her English skills, and I agreed. Over, the next few weeks, I covered the basics, and she picked up fairly quickly. One day, while strolling in the forest, she asked me if I "liked" anyone in Elkhold. I panicked, and just said that my outcasting contributed to my solitude. The way she emphasized "you" made it sound as though she had already found someone. Suddenly, there was a commotion nearby, and we found a dock with a boat that contained only one passenger within: Teran Dactylis, one of my only friends. We welcomed him and helped him blend into our society. All the while, I still couldn't stop thinking about if Meishka had already found someone. I certainly hoped not. I had a reasonable chance with her. Regardless, Teran informed us that he was an assassin. Personally, I would have gone by mercenary, but he seemed fine with his title. Interestingly enough, he was a terrakinetic. While Teran was here, he happened upon some other friends, Garth Earlix and Arina Kinsler. Although, Garth apparently "backstabbed" Teran, which is an Skyrim-ish phrase. There was a deep-seeded hatred shared between us, even though Garth hadn't done anything to me. Meanwhile, I listened intently during every conversation Meishka had, just to make sure she wasn't "occupied". There was no success. However, I thought I snatched an iota of lonliness from one verbal excursion. I decided to let the matter collect a little dust. At one point, during one of Ryll Shados' casual parties, we were talking when Teran suggested we "hook up". I had never heard him use the phrase before, but I understood the message. I replied that she had found someone, but she told me she hadn't. We turned to each other, and there was a brief moment of understanding, then connection. We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed passionatly for about a minute. It felt as though a mud dragon had just dropped from my shoulders. I had finally found the love of my life. ((Okay, so the stories' explanations don't match up. The reason is, Drachir and Meishka didn't care about the details of the moment, all they cared about then was each other.)) {C}At the time this was written, two anniversaries have passed. Hooray for us! Mysterious Hooded Man Breaks A Guy's Elbow Recently, while in Mercanthos, I helped Teran with his social skills. It didn't go as planned. In fact, Teran ended up hospitalizing a man. But the fight scene was not in vain, for another patron of the alchemy shop noticed the ingredient my knife-for-hire friend had mentioned, and noticed it that it was a difficult one to obtain. His name was Draco Frost, and he is currently Teran's apprentice. But he is not the only addition to the Order. Whether it be fortunate or not, Teran negiotated his way into getting a baby sonic dragon. Kukul is somewhat enjoyable, when he's not blasting you halfway to the nearest city with his sonic blasts. He has matured though, and learned to control his abilities. If I do not make any sudden movements or hearing jests in his vicinity, I believe I will survive. An Ever-Irritating Predicament Recently, I had discovered that my beloved was almost engaged to the exact opposite of myself. However, Maeve beat the everloving tar out of the barbarian. Unfortunately, that meant he ''was now engaged to Mieshka. *sigh* The things I do for love. We went to her father, who was unable to shut it down. So then, I was waiting for Maeve to steal my girl, but then, I discovered new hope! Only to also discover that the tree-chapel was on the other side of a mountain range. But, Teran supplied help and had a rather..''dynamic way of calling some nearby dragons to help us. We crashed in, I made my objection, and quicker than I expected, the duel had started. We battled, and eventually had his neck at the tip of my blade. I spared his life, for I go by the same code of honor used by some hero in Mahtog inspired by a dayling. Although, while my back was turned, he attempted a strike to my spine. Draco subdued and handily sent him to die, while I proposed. I have been waiting ever-so-long for the greatest day of my life to occur. Except, Teran is convinced he is able to find some friend of his before the wedding. Ah well, I guess I could wait for him to join us. The Happiest Day of My Life...Y'know, Other Than When I Met Her Well, after countless weeks of filler, the day has finally arrived. On this day, I, Drachir Notaehw, will get married. We'd been talking about it for some time now, and all the necessary requirements had been met. We've introduced four new people to the group, one of which is now in a relationship with Teran. (It's about time he found someone. Arina did this, Garth did that. Buh.) the newest additions include: Serin Falkwreath,(a mutant like myself) Warwick Wolfenstein,(an inventor from nearby Wrenchton and a friend of mine) Elm'ren...something..he hasn't really told of of his last name if any at all,(Falmer, and a bit of an ass when he's drunk) and, most important to Teran, Neveah Seiloff(a vampire who finds my bro attractive). On the grand day, we all woke up at about the same time, and dressed in the appropriate attire, unfortunately including my beloved. I personally, had no intention on wearing a monkey suit, for I would even rather an actual suit designed like a primate. After much bickering and quarreling from Warwick and Serin, we set off towards the chapel. Once there, our party most likely scared off the pastor, so we decided to just have the father dragon wed us instead. In the booming voice of Michael Clarke Duncan, he asked me one of the most important questions of my life, and replied with "Indeed I do". He asked Meishka, who paused, and then said "I do". There was almost a standing ovation from those of whom I had come to call my new family, and I was proud to be able to happily live out the rest of my life with Mrs. Meishka Notaehw. Recently, I was given the surprise that my wonderful wife had prepared a honeymoon location undisclosed to our group. (Sorry chums, we mainly didn't want a certain two babyfied dragons hopping along for the ride.) When I found out, Meishka told me that one of the bracers was there so that I could teleport instantly. A good thing too, or I would never have been able to appropriately decorate the bedroom. I had help bringing in a larger, comfier bed, paintings depicting our best moments, and a tree in the shape of two dragons with intertwining necks. The look of joy on my beloved's face was unlike any other. I didn't care about anything at all anymore. I only cared about her. Don't Worry, 'Bout A Thing. 'Cause Every Little Thing, Gonna Be Alright. As much as I enjoy science, some religions seem to just bother me. Luckily, I happened to find a religion based on science. Who knew? The place is known as the Laboratory of Saint Walker. Those inducted swear to know that, even in the darkest situations, there is hope. We wear the ring with the symbol of Saint Walker, given to him by the Guardians, Ganthet adn Sayd. A common phrase used to raise the spirit of hope is "All will be well." Teran positively abhorrs it. To be honest, I think the Dark Brotherhood stemmed from the Followers of Sinestro. Never before have I seen so much fear in the eyes of anyone unless they're being ambushed by Count Ezio. "One knife! Two knives! Bla ha ha ha ha!" (Rough recap of what goes through my head when he talks.) The guiding light of Adara will lead to all who seek hope. All will be well. Drachir, Drachir, Does Whatever A Near-Human Does An interesting occurrence has come upon us while at the place I have come to call the "HM House". In the middle of the night, I began shivering. For those who don't know, when I shiver, something bad is about to happen. I can tell the difference between a cold-induced shiver and a Drachir-Sense shiver. Cold-induced lasts, and is low-level. A Drachir-Sense is brief, but jolting. Even more frightening, this shiver was seizure-level. In fact, it nearly woke up my wife. I hope for us and for those still at the housetree that we will survive. And Thus the Plot Changes Its Density Somehow I now know what my Drahir-Sense was warning me of. One day, I woke up, but it wasn't in a bed with my spectacular wife, but face down in the clearing we met in. Except, something was wrong. No one else was there but us, and there was no color. Just black outlines and white inside. There was no noise other than my own voice. Not even tossing a stone makes a thump. I found Mieshka next to me, and she abruptly awakened. She was also able to speak. It is definitely not a dream. I performed a particularly amusing, yet somewhat painful, stunt to test so. Walked away with only leaves in my hair and a pebble in my shoe. Or should is it a boot? I don't know, and right about now is not the best time to deduce this classification. All of this is making me quite frightened. Don't know if I'm in some simulated world, or if the dimension of color and sound was the simulation. I can't even make any jokes. Not because they are not welcome, but because they cannot be created. I knew my high-level Drachir-Sense was going to be something that would change almost everything we care about. The alternate universe housetree was just a scorched pile of remains. Meishka was in tears when we found them. Over where the corner would have been were two skeletons, who must have been cowering. The skulls had fangs. I couldn't believe that anyone or thing was capable of this act. We found everyone. Serin, Warwick, Lynn, Draco, Elm'ren, even Dracnycta's family. I suggested that we move into a denser area of Thornbark, just in case we weren't the only ones here. Day Two. If this is some future apocalypse world, then the fish were the only organisms to survive. I caught some today so we can keep up protein levels. No birds, reptiles, or mammals have been seen. In the oddest circumstance, I happened to find a banana tree. Usually, they only grow close to the equator of Dovahtopos. We bedded some soft branches and leaves for makeshift beds. Day Three. Apparently the insects have dissappeared as well. Meishka got up early to hunt for some fish, which she did very well. Luckily, every species of plantlife is still here. As seen previously, there's even some new ones. We combined the two beds, partially because of safety, partially out of personal needs. I'm honestly terrified. I have no idea where or even when we are, who did this, what's here, and most of all, if we'll survive. Day Four. We needed stones for a fire pit, so I ventured toward a nearby cave. Unfortunately, I was taken by surprise. It turned out that a particularly territorial Scorch Dragon had either been left behind or survived. Before I could even react, my face was hit with a plume of flames about a foot in diameter. I released a scream of pure painful fury and ran towards the nearest river. I dunked my head straight in, and I had the first view of my hideous visage when the water cleared. It looked like a skull hastily put together. There were craters where muscle tissue was visible, areas where the skin was mangled as if twisted in a machine. My hair had been scorched off, and my eyes had become a blank white. I slammed my fist into the reflection and would have scared many birds with my rage. I heard rustling behind me, and I saw my wife out of the corner of my eye. I asked her not to look at me. This changed me. Not just physically, but mentally. In a split second, I thought I might uncontrollably hurt her. She insisted on seeing me. I stood up, and turned around. She put her hand up to her mouth and I could see tears welling in her eyes. I faced the river again. I could tell she hated the monster I had become. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my face. The touch was warm, but not because of the fire. Her touch. She was so kind. I looked at her, and she was smiling, a tear rolling down her cheek. She said the only thing I wanted to hear:"I still love you."I brushed off the tear, and she pressed her head against my chest. We knelt down, and ended up sleeping right there. Day Five. I woke up to a frightened Meishka shaking me by the shoulders. She pointed, and something was making trees bend and wither. I told her to run, and so did I. That is until I stopped. She yelled my name, but I told her to keep going. I had to stop whatever this was. Both of us could flee, but it would still find us. It exited the forest, and I immediately felt a wave of fear pass over me. It was eight feet tall, and quite slender. It had a branch-like neck, and four tenctacles connected to its shoulders, with many more for legs. The head was like a huge grey egg, expressionless and silent. "NOOO!!" She was obviously concerned for my safety. I told her to go to whatever was left of the HM House. As for the monster, I decided to go for a more defensive approach. It charged with greater strength than it led on, and pinned me to a tree. It closed a cold, dry appendage around my throat, and lifted me into the air. I could feel miniscule vertebrae within the ghastly limb, so I used my legs to snap the closest one I could. It shrieked like a band of dying children, and I managed to turn my fall into a roll. Once behind it, I let loose my elbow upon what spine it may have. It uttered a noise like distilled fear, and dropped to its knees. I jumped on the back of the demonous cretin and repeatedly punched it in the head. It ceased to move after about twenty-seven, and dissolved as a cloud of dust. I made my way to the HM House, and was greeted by a thankful Meishka when I arrived. The look on her face when she saw me was unlike any other. I was so glad to see her again. Interestingly enough, our Honeymoon vacation home was only slightly dilapidated. We agreed to leave a note whenever we left to get supplies before the other was awake. Day Six. A note on our bedroom door informed me that Meishka had gone just outside stretching. I walked over to the window and watched her. Not because she was stretching, but because I didn't want anything to happen. She is more than capable of kicking major ass, but I was aware of that slender-thing, and it still could have killed me. If it took her by surprise, I don't think either of us could stop it. I'd already lost her once, and I wasn't about to let it happen again. We spent the rest of the day fortifying the HM House. Day Seven. Meishka was not in bed when I woke up, nor the bathroom. There was no note on any doors. I went outside shouting her name. When I entered the house again, I found myself in a circle of green fire, and I was being pulled into the floor. I had sunk into a cavern of some sort. I heard laughter, and looked to the crystals that ung on the ceilings. "Well now, who are you? My, I didn't think Meishka would sleep with anyone, let alone someone so disgusting." "I didn't think you could be any more cliche in your plans, Arushka. So I guess we're both surprised." "Oh! Drachir! What happened to your face?" "Got hit with fire. How about yours?" "You're not really in a good place to insult me." "I think anywhere is an excellent place to insult you." "Why are you so mean? Why would Meishka want an asshole for a boyfriend?" "Husband, and I'm really only mean to people who try to kill me on a mothly basis. Now what have you done with Meishka?" "Who says I've done anything?" "Let's see, I wake up without an example of beauty next to me, and then I get sucked into a cave where you talk to me about your plan like a Bond villain." "Bond...god, sometimes you make no sense at all." "What fun is there in making sense?" "Well, seeing as how you have absolutely no method of escape, I suppose I could tell you. I plan to drain all power, memories, and soul from Meishka and travel back into the normal universe. Once there, I will congregate everyone to tell them that you've died. Specifically disentegrated." "Wait wait wait...soul?" "Yes. Her soul. Which will, in turn, kill her, but that's fine by me." "Heheh." "What was that?" "Hahahahahahaha!" "Um, alright. Are you okay?" "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay?!? OKAY?!? You have no idea what you've started! You do realize that I will find you and beat you to death, right?" "Er, okay." "You made a couple fatal mistakes. Let's go over them, shall we? First of all, you seperated me from the woman I love. Bitch, that's like seperating Hulk from his shwarma." "...shwarma?..." "LET. Me. Finish. Secondly, you threaten to kill her and those of who I have come to call my family. Thirdeth, you have a flaw in your trap." "And what would that be?" "I know where the back door is." "WHAT?" "Yeah, I found this place a while ago. There's a little congregation of crystals back there. They do this whole optic-illusion-y thing, and they look like a solid wall. Kinda cool when it's not being used against you." I exited through the opening, and walked back to the HM House. I'd need rest for what was coming. Day Eight. Early in the morning, I crept throungh the forest to the charred remains of the housetree. I found the metal box I had placed under it for an occasion where I would need it. For a day unlike any other. The box contained two swords, thin, and different from any normal forging styles. There was also a full set of aromor. The metal used was the lightest on Dovahtopos, and was poisonous to every known race. Except for me. It kills the wearer with searing pain in less than half an hour. They named it malachronite, but I call it necrovar. Embedded within the dark red metal were streams of ebony. I had the tools. I had the rage. I had the skills. And Arushka had a bit of a problem on her hands. She pissed me off. The last thing I needed was a form of intimidation. ((Long story short, Drachir truns into a Deadpool-inspired badass, and kills the dream Arushka, thus freeing them from the prison. His face isn't burnt, and everything's okay. The Notaehws decide that they want to settle down and start a family, but Thornbark isn't exactly the best place to do so. Whilst Drachir attends the wedding, Meishka looks at possible properties. Sorry guys, but raising Wade and battling evil is too difficult.))